Cupid's Fault
by PopcornNinja
Summary: Cupid thinks she has found the perfect project : A board room full of sexual tension. Although, things don't go as planned. Will she prevail? Or will tsundere-ism get in the way? USUK, Rochu, Prucan, Giripan, Spamano, Gerita, Hinted Aus/Hun. Reviews are gold! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl stood outside of the UN building. Or rather she floated. That's right. She hovered outside the window of a full board room, smirking with pleasure at the people inside.

Her attire was mostly pink. Pink ballerina skirt, pink t-shirt, pink hair, pink socks. She held a pink bow, and a pink quiver full of seemingly deadly arrows.

She leaned on her bow, her eyebrows raised as she watched the happenings inside the board room. Inside multiple people shrieked, screamed and shouted at each other. Objects were flying around the room at inhuman speeds. She could barely make out the conversation(s?) going on.

"PASTA!"

"ITALY! Pay attention or-"

"Hey! Don't talk to my baby brother potato bastard!"

"Lovi, you're all red like a tomato!"

"Hey Iggy! *Slurp* How's it *chomp* going?"

"Don't call me Iggy you bloody wanker!"

"Oh hon hon hon. Sexual tension, Non?"

"SHUT UP FROG!"

"Yao-Yao will become one with Mother Russia, Da?"

"No, aru!"

"Uh, does anyone want some maple syrup?"

"Hey birdie! His awesomeness wants some!"

"I agree with America-san"

"Zzzzzzzzzz"

She whipped her head back and laughed. Her pink eyes sparkled with newfound joy.  
"They think they can run from me, huh?" She murmured. "No one can run from Cupid.  
With those words still in the air, she lowered herself to the ground and walked inside the building.

* * *

Authors Note: I actually know what to do with this fanfiction so I will actually post chapters. Yay!


	2. A Change In Plans

Cupid walked through the building, passing clean through several people. Literally. See, Cupid is a magical spirit. Only other magical spirits can see her. Most avoid her, wary of her love powers. Many spirits are just not fond of love. Take General Winter, for instance. He threatened Cupid that if she got within a hundred feet of him, he'd freeze her into an icicle. That's why Cupid had found her way here.

A world represenative meeting. She sensed there was a lot of sexual tension. So here she was.

She walked to the room, where the meeting was. She slowly opened the door. And she almost died.

A large vase came flying at her head. She ducked, and the vase smashed against the wall. Gasping she looked around. She had seen them from afar but it was awe-some to see. Young men and women of every nationality were arguing and shouting at each other. Random objects like food and bottles came from every direction. Cupid's shocked expression turned to one of cunning. She flew to the ceiling and nocked an arrow.

"Whom to shoot, whom to shoot." she mumbled.

Out of the corner her eye, she saw what looked to be the german representative stare at her, a calm look on his face.

"SILENCE!" The seemingly calm germanic man yelled. Every single person in that room froze like General Winter had breathed on them.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but, there is someone watching us." Then, at that very moment, everyone in the entire room looked up directly at her.

In both sickening realization that everyone could see her, and in horror, she plummetted from the ceiling onto the hard table.

"OWWWWW!" She whined, clutching her stomach. "That really hurt!"

Everyone looked at her with complete and utter shock. Then it hit her.

"Wait a second! You can see me?!"She shrieked. A person with a heavy french accent spoke up.

"Well of course! Something so lovely could not be ignored." He said kissing her hand.

She smiled. "You're such a flirt. That's good. Although I would like to discuss flirting techniques with you, you are all probably wondering who I am."

The germanic man coughed. "Uh ja."

"Well," She said nocking an arrow. "I'm Cupid, spirit of love."


	3. QUICK NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT FOR FOLLOWERS

I am so sorry. *cries*. The flying mint plot bunny has not been very nice to me lately. I haven't been uploading. I feel so bad. Good news is that I've started watching waaaaay more anime's such as Bleach, Persona 4, etc. You can expect stories for that genre. :). Bad news is that I have stopped my England's Fault story. There were so many spelling errors i wanted to die. *looks forlornly at computer*. Don't think I don't love my readers though! I'll be back! And stronger than before. I am not taking a break, I am going to upload very soon. Please bear with me.

With love and pasta

-PopcornNinja


End file.
